


The One Where Taehyung Dates Jungkook

by daegudoves



Series: i’ll be there for you [3]
Category: friend - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, Awkward Dates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Falling In Love, First Dates, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Pining, jeon jungkook is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegudoves/pseuds/daegudoves
Summary: Taehyung offers to take Jungkook out on a date because he hasn’t been on one in a long time and ends up getting more than he bargained for. (in the Feelings department.)or;based on that one episode of Friends where Joey takes Rachel on a platonic date and ends up falling for her.





	The One Where Taehyung Dates Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I’m back! I’ve been writing all night and I thought this was a good stopping point so this one will be a two-parter!   
> enjoy <33

“Hey, Jungkook,” Taehyung says, leaning over the coffee table towards the other boy.

 

They were the only two sat on the couch at the coffeehouse at the moment, the others at work.

 

“What’s up?” The younger boy says, leaning across the coffee table as well, giggling a bit at his roomates antics. They had been living together for a few months now, and Taehyung had fit almost seamlessly into the friend group.

 

“I got a big date comin’ up, you know any good restaurants?” Taehyung asks, smirking.

 

“Uh...hm. Oh! Paul’s Cafe! They have really great food and it’s really romantic,” Jungkook says with a dreamy look in his eye.

 

“Oh, nice. Thanks,” Taehyung says, leaning back and relaxing onto the couch once more.

 

“Yeah! Oh, and then afterwards you can take him to the  _ Four Seasons _ for drinks. Or you go downtown and listen to some jazz. Or dancing—Oh! Take him dancing!” Jungkook continues, hand gestures becoming erratic and voice floaty.

 

“You sure are naming a lot of ways to postpone sex, I’ll tell ya…” Taehyung says, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Man, I miss dating. Gettin’ all dressed up and going to a fancy restaurant. I’ve been so busy with all this new choreography at the studio that i haven’t even had a chance to even  _ think  _ about dating.” Jungkook says, pouting a bit and putting his head in his hands.

 

“Hey, you know what?” Taehyung says, smiling.

 

“Huh?” Jungkook says, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“Why don’t I take you out?” Taehyung says, eyes shining.

 

“ _ What?  _ Taehyung, you don’t wanna go on a date with me,” Jungkook says, blushing.

 

“Yes I do! And we’re gonna go out, we’re gonna have a good time, and take your mind off of popping and locking and dropping and everything you have to worry about when dancing,” Taehyung insists, sitting up straight.

 

“Well, I’m a contemporary dancer, not a hip hop dancer, but yeah. Okay, I’ll go with you. I’ll go with you,” Jungkook says, sipping his coffee and biting back a smile.

 

“It’ll be fun,” Taehyung says.

 

“Yeah. It will.”

 

\---

  
  


It’s a week later, and Taehyung and Jungkook are sat at a table in a fancy restaurant, waiting to be served.

 

Soon after, a waitress comes up to take their order, and Jungkook smiles at her. “So...the filet mignon, what comes with that?” 

 

The waitress looks a bit annoyed because it obviously says it on the menu, but smiles anyway. “There’s a side of steamed vegetables that comes with it.”

 

“Hm...now, instead of the vegetables...is there anyway I can substitute a three pound lobster?” Jungkook says, making eye contact with her, completely serious. Taehyung giggles beside her.

 

She looks taken aback, and opens her mouth to speak but Taehyung cuts her off.

 

“Y’know what? Bring him both, and I’ll have the same.” Taehyung says, giggles escaping between his words.

 

The waitress leaves, still looking a bit shell-shocked.

 

“Guess she underestimated how much we can actually eat,” Taehyung says offhandedly, chuckling a bit.

  
  


“You know what? This is shaping up to be a pretty good date,” Jungkook says, smiling. “Oh! I almost forgot, I didn’t pay you back for the toilet paper you bought for the apartment the other day.” 

 

“Oh whoa-whoa-whoa, no roommate stuff. Okay? We’re on a date.” Taehyung says, putting his hand up.

 

“Okay. Wow! So I get to see what Kim Taehyung is like on a date. So do you have any moves?” Jungkook asks, chuckling.

  
  


“No! No. Umm, I’m just myself and if they don’t like me for--” Laughter bubbles up from his lips and he facepalms. “I’m sorry I couldn’t even get through that.”

 

“I knew it! I knew it. Come on tell me your moves.” Jungkook says, hitting Taehyung playfully in the arm.

  
  


“Oh a _ lright _ . Um, well, okay, I usually start by having a bottle of wine sent to my table. It makes me look real classy and rich, even if it is the cheapest bottle of wine on the menu,” Taehyung says.

 

“Oh my god. And that  _ works?”  _ Jungkook asks, looking exasperated. 

 

“Well it does when you combine it with, "This is the most expensive wine they have in house today,” Taehyung says, smiling.

 

“So. You’re a liar,” Jungkook says, laughing, eyes shining.

 

“Hey, a little white lie never hurt anyone.” Taehyung supplies. “Oh! Oh okay, how about this one; “I was gonna wait until the end of the night to kiss you, but you’re so beautiful…I don’t think I can.” Huh? Pretty good, right?” 

 

“Oh my God! Wow! That was fantastic, hyung.I almost leaned in. I really almost did!” Jungkook says, laughing, a tinkling little laugh that sat high in his chest. He wondered if that floaty feeling that accompanied it had to do with the wine he had been sipping.

 

“Alright, so…so tell me one of your moves.” Taehyung says.

 

“Oh, alright. So, where’d you grow up?” Jungkook asks, making intense eye contact with the other boy.

 

“That’s your move? Boy, Kook. You’re lucky you’re hot.” Taehyung says offhandedly, sipping at his wine.

 

“Come on, just answer the question!” Jungkook prods, looking hopeful.

 

“Oh, alright. Daegu,” Taehyung says, giving in.

 

“And so...were you close to your parents?” Jungkook proceeded.

 

“Yeah, with my mom. Yeah, not so much with my dad.” Taehyung says, placing down his wine glass.

 

“Oh? And why was that?” Jungkook questions, leaning in a bit closer.

 

“I don’t know. I guess there’s just always been this distance y’know—I mean we both try to pretend it’s not there, but it is.” Taehyung says, looking a little downtrodden.

 

“ _ Oh,”  _ Jungkook says, placing his hand on Taehyung’s arm and rubbing back and forth, up and down his arm. “That must be rough for you,” Jungkook finishes, mouth shifting into a pout and eyes widening, almost like a puppy.

 

Taehyung feels his mouth go dry, but quickly collects himself. “Y-yeah. It is tough...sometimes I think- oh wait! Wow, nice move, Kook! “Where’d you grow up,” it’s so simple!” 

 

“Thank you! And now if you’ll excuse me, I have to use the restroom,” Jungkook says, putting his wine glass down and sauntering off towards the bathroom.

 

Taehyung watches him go, taking in every step, every movement he makes.

 

“And now you’re watching me walk away,” Jungkook says, turning his head slighty.

 

“Yes I am! Again, so simple!” Taehyung says, chuckling and turning back towards the table.

 

_ Well damn,  _ Taehyung thinks.

 

\---

  
  


Taehyung and Jungkook were returning from their date, Jungkook carrying a takeout box full of lobster that he simply could not finish.

  
  


“Aw, come on! Just pick one! Between Seokjin-hyung, Joonie-hyung, Hobi-hyung, Jimin-hyung, or Yoongi-hyung, if you had to, if you absolutely  _ had  _ to, who would you punch?” Taehyung prods, shoving at Jungkook’s shoulder as they walk through the door of their apartment.

  
  


“No one! They are my friends, I wouldn’t punch any of them.” Jungkook says, eyes looking a bit shifty.

 

“Joon-hyung?” Taehyung asks knowingly.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t know why,” Jungkook says, looking confused. His expression quickly changes into a contented smile. “Look at me, I’m having such a good time.”

 

“Me too! Hey Kook, can I just say; I think this is the best date I ever had,” Taehyung says, taking a seat on the couch as Jungkook sits at the chair by the counter in the kitchen.

 

“I know! Me too,” Jungkook says.

 

“I’ve never laughed so hard—Did you see the wine come out of my nose?” Taehyung asks, recalling a joke Jungkook had told about their waitress that made him laugh so hard he cried.

 

“Hyung, I think  _ everyone  _ saw the wine come out of your nose,” Jungkook barks out in between giggles.

 

“I gotta say, I never knew I could enjoy the non-sex part of the date so much,” Taehyung says, leaning back into the couch.

 

“Well that’s because you have never been on a date with me before,” Jungkook says smugly. “I’m a delight.”

 

“You sure are,” Taehyung says.

 

“Alright, now. Don’t judge me, I normally wait until my date leaves, but you live here. I’m ripping into these leftovers,” Jungkook says, opening up the styrofoam box in front of him and picking up a piece of lobster with his finger.

 

“Ah, okay, well then you don’t judge me. I’m gonna suck on the cellophane from the brownie I had before we left,” Taehyung says, reaching over to pick up the wrapper he had tossed haphazardly onto the coffee table before they had left for their date.

 

Jungkook leans over the counter so he’s facing Taehyung and smiles. “So tell me, what are Kim Taehyung’s end of the night moves?”

 

“Ah, well, if I want the guy to kiss me, first thing I do is make my lips look irresistible.” Taehyung says, placing the brownie wrapper back down onto the table.

 

“And how do you do that?” 

 

“Well, usually I put on a coat of lipgloss in the bathroom before my date and I leave the restaurant,” Taehyung explains before pulling a tube of lipgloss out of his pocket.

 

Taehyung had never been one to shy away from makeup, even tonight his eyelids were covered with a light pink eyeshadow and a subtle amount of blush adorned his cheeks, so this was no news to Jungkook.  

 

But why did he have the lipgloss on him?

 

“Yeah, makes sense.” Jungkook says, feeling a little distracted as he looks down and sees Taehyung’s lips coated in lip gloss.

 

“Yeah, the lipgloss. It really works. Like a moth to a flame, I’m tellin’ you.” Taehyung says, smiling. “Okay, alright. Now you go. What are your night moves?”

 

“No, I don’t wanna tell you,” Jungkook says, looking down at his hands.

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because it’s embarrassing.”

 

“Come on! I told you my moves,” Taehyung says.

 

“Okay. All right, stand up,” Jungkook says, while standing up and making his way over to Taehyung, who stands up as well. “Well, when we’re at the door, I lightly press my lips against his, and then move into his body just for a second,” Jungkook says, pressing his body against Taehyung’s. “and then I make this sound, "Hmmm." Okay, I know it doesn’t sound like anything, but I swear it works.”

 

Taehyung let’s out a little cough, scratching the back of his neck and goes a little red.

 

“Yeah, I-uh. I could see why that would work for you,” Taehyung stutters out, not being able to stop staring at Jungkook’s lips.

 

Jungkook steps back, patting Taehyung on the shoulder.

 

“Well, I’ve gotta go to bed. Hyungie, I had such a great time,” Jungkook says, leaning in towards Taehyung’s cheek to plant a sweet, soft kiss on his cheek.

 

“Oh.” Taehyung supplies weakly, leaning into the kiss more than he probably should have. “Yeah. Uh-uh. Me too.”

 

Jungkook walks into his room, shutting the door behind him after shooting Taehyung a bright smile.

 

_ What the fuck?  _

 

Taehyung’s thoughts don’t die down for the rest of the night.

 

—-

 

The next day, Taehyung finds himself walking into the coffeehouse (like always, where else would he go?)

 

He sits down at his usual spot next to Yoongi and Jimin on the couch, being greeted by everyone.

 

“Hey, hyung!” 

 

Taehyung turns his head to see Jungkook sitting on a chair across from him, smiling and waving.

 

“Hey, Jungkookie,” Taehyung says, smiling.

 

“So hyung,” Jungkook says, leaning over the table and getting way too into Taehyung’s business, it’s almost impossible for his face not to go red. “So, you remember how we were talking about Stephen King movies today over text? And you mentioned  _ Cujo _ ?”

 

“Yeah,” Taehyung says,  leaning back taking a sip out of his coffee mug. “I still can’t believe you haven’t seen _ Cujo _ . What is wrong with you?”

 

“Relax! It’s not like it’s  _ Nymphomaniac.”  _ Jungkook says, visibly cringing.

 

“Have you ever tried to sit through  _ Nymphomaniac?”  _ Taehyung asks, cringing maybe even harder than Jungkook had.

 

“Yeah, I know. It was  _ really  _ bad. And I probably could’ve gone my whole life without seeing Shia Labeouf’s penis,” Jungkook says, looking like he had seen a ghost. “Anyway, I was thinking about renting  _ Cujo  _ sometime.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Taehyung asks, smiling softly at Jungkook. “Well, why don’t we rent it tonight?” 

 

“Well, don't you have that big date tonight?” Jungkook asks, and Taehyung hears something in his voice that doesn’t sit quite right in his heart.

 

“Oh right,” Taehyung says, not at all looking forward to that date.

 

They sit in silence for a bit, the others around them continuing their conversations.

 

After a while, Taehyung feels Jungkook’s gaze on him once again.

 

“Hey, hyung. Can I ask you something?”

 

Taehyung looks over at the younger boy, smiling. “Sure, Kookie.”

 

“After our date last night, did you feel a little weird?” Jungkook asks, looking a little nervous.

 

Taehyung recalls that sinking feeling he felt in his chest as he met Jungkook’s eyes as he walked into his room for the night, and the feeling of his stomach dropping when Jungkook had pressed his body against his.

 

“You did too? It totally freaked me out, like, what was that?” Taehyung asked, genuinely looking for something to account for the butterflies that had settled into his stomach every time Jungkook’s eyes met his own.

 

“I don’t know!” Jungkook continues, throwing his hands up in disbelief. “I’m thinkin’ it was the lobster.”

 

Taehyung’s stomach drops, face flushing. “Y-yeah. The lobster,” 

 

“Yeah— I mean. I was up sick all night.” Jungkook says, leaning back in his chair and scratching his chin.

 

“Yuh-yeah. Me too. All night,” Taehyung says, scratching the back of his neck and sounding  _ oh  _ so unconvincing.

 

“Really? Then how come we never crossed paths?” Jungkook asks.

 

“Oh-well. Uh. That’s because I stayed in my room,” Taehyung lies. “Yeah—uh. You  _ don’t  _ wanna look in my hamper.”

 

Jungkook cringes a bit before turning towards Yoongi and laughing at something the elder had to say.

 

_ “Don’t look in my hamper?” Are you stupid, Kim Taehyung? _

 

Taehyung facepalms and tries not to scream.

 

—-

 

A few hours later, Taehyung is sat across a table from the most  _ dull  _ man in the whole universe, probably.

 

“Hey, are you alright? You seem kind of distracted,” 

 

Taehyung looks up from where he had been staring on the table, making eye contact with his date.

 

_ Why can’t I remember his name?  _

 

“No-no! I’m fine,” Taehyung says. “It’s just… Hey, can I ask you something? Have you ever looked at someone that you’ve known for a while and then suddenly…suddenly see them a different way?”

 

His date smirks. “You mean, like, from behind?” 

 

Taehyung holds back an exasperated sigh. “Yeah,” He deadpans. “Yeah. That’s exactly it. You’re right. Yeah.”

 

“Hey, y’know what? One time I saw this guy from behind and he seemed like a totally normal guy and then he turned around and it was Johnny Depp!” His date brags, looking very proud of himself.

 

“Yeah.” Taehyung deadpans once more. “So you know  _ exactly  _ what I’m talking about.”

 

Taehyung was really trying hard to be a good date.

 

He was.

 

But it’s kinda hard when all you can think about is cute, bunny-like smiles and sparkling, star-filled eyes.

 

“Totally! Wow, you get me,” Taehyung’s date says. ( _ What the  _ fuck  _ is his name?)  _ “Hey, would you excuse me?”

 

Taehyung nods his head and watches him go.

 

“Ehh.”

 

Watching him go was  _ nothing  _ compared to watching Jungkook go.

  
  


—-

 

Taehyung walks in the door, bummed out and excited to fall into his bed and sleep.

  
  


“Oh thank god you’re here!” Jungkook says as Taehyung walks into the living room. “I’m watching  _ Cujo.” _

 

Taehyung gasps. “ _ Alone?”  _

 

“ _ Yes!  _ But what is wrong with this dog?” Jungkook says, curling up under the blanket on the couch, eyes covering half of his eyes.

 

_ Adorable adorable adorable ador- _

 

“Hey, did you get to the part where they’re trapped in the car and Cujo’s throwing himself at the windshield?” Taehyung asks.

 

“Oh god,  _ no.  _ Seriously, what the  _ fuck is wrong  _ with this dog?” Jungkook asks. “Oh hey, wait. Why are you home so early from you date?” 

 

“It-uh. Didn’t work out.” Taehyung says, eyes downcast.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung. Do you wanna watch the rest of the movie with me?” Jungkook says, smiling softly at the older boy.

 

“Oh-uh. Yeah. Okay.” Taehyung says, pulling up a barstool next to Jungkook on the couch.

 

“What are you doin’? Come over here and protect me.” Jungkook says, opening up his arms and the blanket.

 

“Oh yeah. Sure. Wh-why not?” Taehyung says, ditching the stool and curling up under the blanket with Jungkook.

 

Jungkook immediately wraps his arms around Taehyung’s torso, and Taehyung almost loses it.

 

“Okay, that’s him, that’s him! That’s Cujo, that’s Cujo!” Jungkook says, pointing a finger at the screen and flailing around a bit.

 

“Yeah, alright. I know,” Taehyung says quietly, patting at Jungkook’s head. “It’ll be okay.”

 

“Oh my  _ god  _ .What’s he gonna do now? I can’t watch,” Jungkook says, grabbing Taehyung’s hand and covering his own eyes with it. “Seriously, how can you watch this? Aren’t you scared?”

 

Taehyung gulps.

 

“Terrified.”

 

And Taehyung knows he’s scared for a completely different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment! I love feedback <3


End file.
